


Deceived

by GuardianSoulBlade



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Action & Romance, Deceived, F/M, Heavy Angst, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, dub-con, rape by fraud
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianSoulBlade/pseuds/GuardianSoulBlade
Summary: AU. Kevin 11,000 awoke in a hotel beside a beautiful young woman who wasn't Sunny, his on-off girlfriend. It turns out Michael Morningstar wants Kevin to "use" his wife in exchange for clearing his debt. Kevin is livid and Gwen is terrified. But they don't have a choice.





	Deceived

**Author's Note:**

> This deals with Kevin being bed tricked into sleeping with Gwen so this is rape by fraud. I can't exactly put that as a tag so I figured I'd make that clear for anyone worried they might be upset by this before reading!

Kevin 11,000 is beyond livid. He has never been so enraged in his life. He can see Michael Morningstar smiling, and the protection service leader knows it's because he's been cornered.

Tonight was just supposed to be a night of fun at a swanky Techadon hotel with Sunny. What happened was a nightmare, something he'd worked very hard to avoid when it came to his intimate interactions with women or aliens who were interested in sharing his bed.

Kevin pulled his boxers and pants up and stormed over to Michael Morningstar.

It's because he's slept with Michael's wife Gwendolyn.

Kevin gazed at the young woman, who was clearly in a drug-induced stupor. It's quite obvious; anybody else would be screaming rape and bloody murder if they found an unwanted stranger in their bed.

"Well Levin, do we have a deal?" Michael sneered.

"What kind of sick husband tricks a man into raping _his wife_?" Kevin snarled.

"Oh, she consented, I told her you were coming and that you'd kill her if she put up a fight," Michael laughed.

"That's a lie and you know it! What fanfic have you been reading?" Kevin sneered. "You think you're Christian Grey or somthin'? You think I'm a sick freak like you?!"

"Heh, I enjoy lovely Gwen enough," Michael chuckled perversely. "You didn't have any problem _enjoying_ her either."

"That was because I thought she was Sunny," Kevin snarled. "She sounds enough like her I was _convinced_ it was her."

"To think, you would have avoided all this trouble if you turned the lights on," Michael was elated.

" _You_ might have some questionable consent fetish, but _I_ sure don't!" Kevin bellowed in a fury. "I bet you force her to do all sorts of things for you in bed."

"I can, we're married," Michael leers at her.

Kevin grabbed Michael by the shirt.

"Since when were you such a _monster_? A man should be good to his wife, y'know. That's the one thing I remember about my old man. He was good to my mom."

"Since when was the savage leader of _Tekkadan_ the most powerful protection organization in the galaxy a chivalrous knight in shining armor? Marital rape is an Earthling concern. Like all the alien races _care_ about their spouses?"

Kevin let him go, "What if I say no to this deal? What are you going to do?"

Gwendolyn seemed to be coming out of her drugged haze.

She looked at Michel leering at her, she looks between her legs, sees Kevin in a ruffled shirt, his boxers were hastily pulled up.

"YOU SICK MONSTER! You let him do this to me!" Gwendolyn screamed at Michael. She rushed for Kevin.

"Gwendolyn, please understand I—" Kevin protests, trying to reach for her.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Gwendolyn screams in anger and terror.

"Quiet Gwendolyn, so do we have a deal, Levin?" Michael asked again.

"You—" Gwendolyn starts again, this time Michael slaps her and draws blood.

Sunny told Kevin her cousin was an Anodite. Why wasn't she using any of her powers to fight them?

Kevin grips his wrist, "I'll take your deal, Morningstar. Bring your wife by tomorrow evening. Now get out!"

Michael dragged his screaming, hysterical wife out of the room.

"She'll see you tomorrow, but please promise me you'll be kind," Michael called to him.

The door shut.

Kevin buried his face in his hands.

He felt numb and cold. He'd just made the biggest mistake of his life and the worst thing about it was that Michael had _won_ and now he was stuck with a woman who would hate him, and he deserved it.

Kevin had never hurt a woman in his life. He had a reputation as a playboy, but there was always mutual consent. He also didn't target any women who were married or dating. He'd always made sure that no one could hold anything over his head.

Until now.

Now he was trapped in a situation that neither money nor power could fix.

And he was alone.

* * *

The next day he met Sunny, they weren't really seeing each other, more like friends with benefits. She hadn't gotten another boyfriend yet.

They were sitting in a fancy restaurant, drinking wine.

"He sells out his wife for his own benefit, and then he asks me to be kind?" Kevin laughed.

"Sunny, what can you tell me about your cousin Gwendolyn?" Kevin asked her quietly.

"Did you meet her? Well, she's stuck up and arrogant, she's Little Miss Perfect, but she's got _horrific_ taste when it comes to guys. She married _Michael_. He's a _freak_!"

"I know," Kevin sighed.

"No you _don't_ Kevin. I like my bad boys but even I know that he's _evil_!" Sunny shifted her weight. "He gets off on hurting her. Not just rough sex or any of that. She showed up at my house bleeding between her legs. She had bite marks on her. She was _that_ desperate to get away from him, she came to _me_ , and we aren't on speaking terms either."

Sunny pounded the table.

"Why does she go back? Does she think that "love conquers all" and all that crap?" Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Oh no, she doesn't willingly go back, he drags her back kicking and screaming no matter how many times she goes into hiding."

"How does he pull that off?" Kevin queried.

"I heard he gets loans and uses the money to find her," Sonny replied, drinking the wine. "He's drowning in debt just to keep my cousin because he's _obsessed_ with her. She should just kill him and get rid of the body. The galaxy would thank her. She's got too much morality to do it; she'd get off saying it was self-defense."

"And good old Benji, why doesn't he kill Michael?" Kevin asked.

"Benji's too high profile, but he has beat Michael within an inch of his life. Did nothing to stop Michael from hurting her."

Sonny glanced at him, "Why ask me about her?"

"Michael tricked me into sleeping with her," Kevin replied.

Sonny choked on the wine, coughing. "What?!"

"He drugged her, snuck her into my hotel room, you were gonna meet me that night remember?"

"I texted you, said I couldn't meet you, did you check your phone?"

"No," Kevin sighed. "Damn Michael, turning me into a rapist. I thought it was you, sounded just like you. Should've checked, turned the lights on."

"You got played," Sunny told him.

"Yeah, I did," Kevin gulped his wine, "Michael's a twisted genius, gets off on seeing his wife suffer, plus as a bonus, he even makes me squirm."

Kevin sighed, "Michael gave Gwen to me for a year. Said I could do whatever I wanted to her. Asked me to clear his debt, said if I didn't he'd tell everyone I raped his wife. Nobody would ever trust me again if that got around. My business is protection, not gonna get clients if they think I'm a sicko!"

"How did he get in your debt?" Sunny asked.

"He took a job with Tekkadan, using us as Plumbers' escort, it's where I saw your cousin. Didn't cross my mind she was related to you."

"I took the deal, I have to, but what am I gonna do anything, it's not like she's gonna let me anywhere near her."

"Knowing Michael, he'll make her say yes to you."

"What is with women and dub con?" Kevin gestured to her. "It's in all those sleazy romance books. _They_ write the stuff, is it that it makes guys sexier or somethin'?"

"I don't know, maybe it's the "bad boy" vibe they want to give the hunky guy. Besides, when do guys _really_ ask a girl besides, well, "Is this okay?" Really, people don't actually _wanna_ have a discussion about it."

"Mike's got a fetish for it," Sunny stared at him. "He gets away with it because the Plumbers ignore Gwen."

"How's he not been arrested for it?" Kevin clenched his fist.

"He keeps escaping custody," Sunny explained.

"Never did anything to a woman to deserve this," Kevin stared at the table.

"Yeah, right," Sunny laughed. "You've lied to a lot of women, but you never did anything I didn't want. I know that much about you."

Sunny got up from the table.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Sunny told him.

"I hope so," Kevin sighed, staring out the window.

* * *

Gwendolyn didn't move, Michael glowered at her. "You do whatever he says, if you don't, I'll kill you."

"Michael…just let me go, why can't you let me go?" she asked him brokenly.

"If I can't have you, nobody else will, you're mine!"

"And yet you're giving me to your creditor," Gwen wouldn't look at him. "After you let him…"

"Shut up," Michael grabbed her by the neck. Gwen elbowed him in the neck and tried to run away, only for him to grasp her with his powers and start draining her dormant mana.

"I always knew putting that power suppressor inside your body would be advantageous; I always like seeing you try _so_ hard to fight me, Gwendolyn."

Gwen moaned in agony, "Please stop, you're hurting me, Michael!"

"You promise to do what Kevin 11,000 says?" Michael whispered in her ear.

"Y-yes, I'll do whatever he says," Gwen gasped.

Michael slammed her head down, "Now get dressed up, and clean your face. You have to wear something sexy. You need him to have a nice experience. The happier he is, the more likely he is to clear my debt completely."

Gwen got up and cleaned her face off. She chose a low-cut dress and nice shoes.

Gwen felt disgusted, dressing up for the man who had violated her.

She didn't have control in the matter. She hadn't had control of her life in years. She'd done all the right things, trying to get out of her abusive relationship with Michael, but he always found her. There was no escape.

Being her husband's debtor's sex toy was no escape either. She thought she'd already gone from bad to worse. But she knew that nothing good would come of this arrangement, especially for her.

* * *

Gwendolyn flew a small ship to Kevin's home address. It was a fancy mansion and she knew how he'd gotten that money. The leader of the famous protection service had flourished once corruption had overtaken the Plumbers. Considering his criminal history, Gwen thoroughly searched for any criminal activity within Tekkadan, but she always came up empty handed.

Then her life had gone to hell.

Gwendolyn knew he was smart, he might be book dumb from what she could gather on him, but he was clever, naming his organization after the fictional Tekkadan of Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans. Whenever the Plumbers kept searching for information, all they found was the Gundam wiki page rather than anything they really needed, leaving the Plumbers hopelessly confused with Ben having to constantly explain the difference between the fictional organization and the "real" Tekkadan.

Kevin even used character names for aliases of his men and he would sometimes refer to himself as "Mikazuki Augus" when he would meet with people in secret if he wished to keep his real identity from them.

Gwen wondered if he felt a kinship with the fictional child soldier and if that was why he took the name as an alias.

The door opened, "I expected Michael to bring you here," Kevin glanced at her.

She had nice clothes on, probably to make a good impression.

"Michael was busy," Gwen lied.

"Oh come on, he's too lazy to bring you here, did he go see his Mistress?"

"Probably," Gwen sighed. "I caught them in my bed once, he made excuses."

"You should leave him, you deserve better," Kevin ushered her inside.

"That's rich coming from _you_ ; you're no better than he is!"

"I didn't say anything about _me_ ," Kevin reached out to touch her face but pulled back. He didn't have any right to touch her. He knew that.

He turned away from her.

"I never wanted to hurt you, Gwendolyn," Kevin told her quietly. "You sound just like your cousin. I thought you were Sunny. She gets pissed if I turn the lights on while she's asleep. She also likes to wake up during sex…I never suspected that there'd be someone else there."

Kevin turned away from her. "I don't expect you'll accept a half-assed apology. But I'm sorry."

"I don't know if I can forgive you, but I can tell you're not lying to me," Gwendolyn glanced at him.

She hung her head.

"What do you want from me, "Mikazuki Augus", you like tormenting me. Does it make you hard?" Gwen asked sarcastically.

"You know about that alias do you; well I find it funny when the Plumbers and my many enemies are stymied by the Gundam wiki."

"I'm very happy that you'd want to see me again, especially after—"

"You may dispense with the pleasantries, Gwendolyn. You don't need to apologize to me. I have already apologized. You're just trying to keep me in a good mood so Michael's debt to me for the protection job will be cleared."

"Am I so bad at flattering you?" Gwendolyn asked, her voice cracking with fear.

"No, but I know you're afraid," Kevin moved closer to her. "May I touch you?"

"Y-yes," Gwen stammers. She promised Michael she'd let Kevin do with her as he pleased. She could say no, but what if he complained to Michael about it? Michael would explode, and hurt her.

She couldn't get away, she had nowhere to go. Michael was a Plumber; he had access to all the Plumber safe houses. He knew all her friends and family. Gwen knew she had no way of truly escaping her abusive husband.

Kevin strokes her face, then he led her back to his bedroom. Gwen felt like she was being led to prison.

"I'll try my best to make this a good experience for you," Kevin told her in a quiet voice, "I thought we might not do anything, but knowing him, he'll figure out if you're lying."

"I know, but we don't have a choice, do we?" Gwendolyn doesn't want this at all, but Michael is like Kevin, he can see that she's a bad liar.

Kevin glanced at her, "You're an Anodite, so why don't you fight him with your powers?"

"He suppressed them," Gwen replied. "I have no idea how he was able to implant the suppressor inside me."

"You're a Plumber; did you go out with him alone on missions?"

"Yes," Gwen replied.

"Were you ever attacked when he wasn't there," Kevin asked her.

"Yes," she comprehended what he was saying, and she felt horrified.

"Did your 'knight in shining armor' rescue you and take you to a medical facility?"

"Yes," she knew deep in her gut that Michael had attacked her and used her wounds as a way to have her powers suppressed.

"Do we have to…keep talking about this?" Gwendolyn asked him.

"No, I think we should start now," he whispered softly. "Take your clothes off; let me see what he sent me."

Gwendolyn fumbled with her clothes, revealing her bra and underwear. Her face went as red as her hair.

"You have horrible taste in lingerie _and_ men!" Kevin laughed a little.

"I didn't want to wear that!" Gwendolyn snapped, not meeting his gaze.

"Oh, I know, you're more classy than that, I couldn't help but laugh at how try-hard your hubby is trying to make sure I get my rocks off."

"You enjoy belittling me, you like humiliating me!" Gwendolyn sobbed.

"No sweetheart, I'm not humiliating you, I'm gonna apologize to you, in my own way. It's okay…shh..."

He held her. Gwen was surprised.

"Lemme kiss you, babe," Kevin moved closer to her.

She accepted and kissed him, but it was passionless and merely imitating his gesture.

Kevin cups her face in his hands. He wipes her tears away, slipping his fingers through her long hair.

His tongue probes her lips and she opens to him. Kevin deepens the kiss; his fingers pull her bra away, revealing her breasts to him.

"May I touch you," he whispers.

"Y-yes," she hiccups.

He cups her breasts, thumbing the nipple. Gwendolyn whimpers. Michael likes fondling her, but she never found it to be pleasant at all.

Kevin's hands are calloused, but he's gentle, not rough and uncaring like Michael.

"Feels…feels good!" Gwen mewled.

"I want you to feel good, babe," he replied, he squeezed gently.

He explores her breasts, bringing his mouth down to suck her nipple.

"Kevin!" she screams his name and she wraps her arms around his back.

She notices something, ridges in his spine and gasps.

"The Alaya-Vinjanna System, you defictionalized it didn't you?" Gwendolyn reached out to touch the metal sticking out of his back.

'Yeah, used myself as a guinea pig, it was worth it though, I was able to create level five technology that made me the rich, successful man I am today," he stared at her, smiling.

Kevin took her hand and placed it on his chest.

"Enough about me, let's worry about you," Kevin whispers.

Gwen watches him as he removes her underwear.

"Lie down Gwendolyn, it's alright, you don't have to look if you don't want to," Kevin soothed her as he kissed her thighs.

"Kevin?" Gwen asked nervously.

"You're so beautiful, you taste so good…" He pressed his face between her legs.

Gwen felt something warm and gentle between her legs, it made her feel good. Her eyes widened as she saw Kevin lift her legs over his shoulder.

She began to rock her hips, only wanting to feel the sensation she felt right at that moment.

"What's—what's happening to me?" Gwen writhed against him, her hips shook. Kevin pulled back and replaced his tongue with his fingers.

"Sweet Gwen you're going to come!"

Her exquisite scream made his eyes widen. Kevin realized the woman had never experienced an orgasm before. Apparently, Michael was allowed to get off, but she wasn't.

"You deserve better than this, better than me, the only reason you're in this mess is because of me," Kevin sighed. "I thought you were Sunny. Least I can do is give you something he won't."

He recalled visiting their house when Michael was consulting him for a job; he hadn't seen any rugrats running around. And yet the man boasted about his bedroom antics, even though it had nothing to do with business.

He heard her breathing slow.

"Do you hate me, Gwendolyn?" he asked.

"I don't know," she whispered softly. "No one has ever…made me feel this way before."

"Orgasms are just responses to stimuli sweetheart; I just made you feel good; that's all."

Gwen gazed at him, "I know you didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't know you knew my cousin, Sunny."

"Friends with benefits, that's all, and no, I'm not seeing her right now. She's looking for a new boyfriend."

Kevin crawled up onto the bed beside her.

"So, what do you want me to do next, Gwendolyn?" Kevin asked.

"We don't have a choice with what we have to do next," Gwen told him.

"We're just trying to make excuses for each other," Kevin sighed. "I dragged you into a dub con situation and screwed myself over in the process."

"I don't love you," she stated flatly.

"That's fine, after a year's up, you can go back to your life," Kevin glanced away.

"I don't want to go back, but I don't want to stay here," Gwen looked at him.

"It's a contradiction, but we can pretend, can't we?"

"No, I'm bad at lying, but I know you didn't want to hurt me."

"I'm sorry," Kevin pulled off his shirt. "But we could fake it."

"He'd know."

"Did he plant a camera on you?!"

"Oh, he'd check me, just to be sure."

"You _really_ need to get away from him, that's so gross!"

"I have nowhere to go."

"You could hire me," Kevin suggested.

"Can't afford your services."

"So what happens now?" Kevin asked.

"What has to happen, Kevin. Just make it quick."

"I'll be gentle, I promise."

"You asked me if I hated you, I've decided that I do hate you, because of what you did to me."

"I understand, but we're stuck in this situation together. It's fine to hate me, I accept that."

"So we're going to hate fuck for a year," Gwen sighed. "I hate him and you!"

"I hope one day, you'll forgive me," Kevin murmured.

"You can go to Hell!" Gwen hissed.

He pressed himself against her. "Yeah, I know I will."


End file.
